Pike Lake Journey
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: On one fateful day, Acheron Fokkusu was heading for his planned trip to Pike Lake alone. Hampered by bad weather and stuck in the middle of nowhere, he realized that survival was his key to safety. Would the red fox managed to return back to civilization? Inspired by the 'Pike Lake Scenario' of Juuso Hietalahti's game 'Survive - Wilderness Survival'. Rated M fanfic story.
1. Stuck In The Middle Of Nowhere

Inside the apartment block located somewhere in the suburbs, Acheron Fokkusu was packing his bag with some supplies that he needed for the planned trip to a place called 'Pike Lake'. This would be his first time to visit the interesting camping site and the red fox was really excited for the trip ahead.

As he stuffed his outdoor backpack and prepared his clothes, his smartphone rang. Naturally, he took the call.

'Hello?' Acheron answered.

'Acheron? This is Splero speaking.' The caller replied. 'How are ya?'

'Oh. Heya, Splero.' Acheron said. 'I'm preparing for my trip to Pike Lake.'

'Pike Lake?' Splero asked.'

'Yeah.' The red fox replied. 'I'm going to enjoy my solo camping experience there.'

'I see.' Splero commented. 'Can I take you there? I'll pick you up.'

'What? No, thanks.' Acheron simply refused. 'I can do this myself.'

'Are you sure about that?' Splero asked, slightly worried. 'You might end up lost in the woods.'

'No worries, Your Majesty.' The red fox reassured. 'I'll be fine and all. Don't you worry.'

'Alright, then.' Splero said. 'Take care, Acheron.'

'I will.' Acheron responded. 'Goodbye!'

He ends the call and keeps the smartphone in his bag. After changing into his hiking clothes, Acheron took his gear, exits the apartment and commandeers his own car. Just after 11 PM, he drove on route to Pike Lake.

...

A few hours later, Acheron was driving through the road that leads to Pike Lake. The radio was on and **_Paws To The Walls by NIIC_** played along in the airwaves. The red fox hummed to the song's tune as he continued on driving. While driving further, dark clouds started to appear in the skies above. After Acheron saw those, he felt a bit disappointed.

'Ugh.' He groaned in slight frustration. 'Not the rain again.'

Scoffing out, Acheron kept on travelling his car through the road. As the minutes ticks by, raindrops began to drip to the windshield as a rain was about to fall.

'Damn it.' Acheron cursed to himself.

Turning his head to the side of the road, he saw a barely visible path that stretches out to a field. Curious of what it was, the fox turned his car and drove through it. Passing through the dirt path, a torrential downpour showered down. The rain was so deafening that Acheron even placed his paw over one of his ears.

'God.' He said. 'What a downpour.'

The fox continued on driving through the muddy path. A half hour on the drive, the path in front of him looked to become flooded. At that moment, the fox was stuck with two choices.

' _Hmm. Looks like this path will be impassible.' He thought to himself. 'Should I continue on for Pike Lake or go back?'_

With dilemma overwhelming his decisions, Acheron sighed.

' _Oh well. Better continue on for Pike Lake, then.' He mentally said. 'I hope the rain would stop sooner or later.'_

Just as he stepped on the gas, the car wouldn't move. This startled the fox. He stepped on the gas again and sets the engine to full power but the car still couldn't move from the spot. Acheron tried to change the gears and try again but still, nothing helps.

'Maybe I shouldn't go to Pike Lake in this weather.' He said. 'Let me see if I can move this thing again.'

He tried everything to make his car move. After all of his steps failed, he realized the worst. He was now stranded on a flooded spot of a muddy path in the middle of nowhere.

'Damn it.' Acheron cursed. 'Looks like I need to figure out how to get out of this mess.'

He checked his smartphone that was on his outdoor backpack. To his frustration and horror, the screen of his phone was all black. From the moment on, the red fox has lost with all contact. He couldn't contact Splero nor anyone for help. Acheron Fokkusu was now on his own.


	2. Day One - Flooded Area

As the downpour continue to fall, Acheron hunkered down himself inside of the car. He checked his wristwatch and realized that he had 5 hours of daylight left. With time still remaining, the red fox checked his other supplies in the seats of his car. Luckily for Acheron, he found a few spare bottles, a flashlight and a butane lighter.

'Alright.' Acheron said. 'A few more extra items on the docket, then.'

He sighed and looked out the window of the car. An idea was brought on his mind and with a trash bag in his paws, Acheron built a raincatcher outside the car and when it was filled up with rainwater, the red fox filled the spare bottles. Now, he had two bottles of safe rainwater as well with a bottle of soda and squirrel juice.

'Two bottles of water, one bottle of soda, one bottle of juice, three energy bars, smoked meat jerky and a can of peas.' Acheron counted. 'What a supply.'

Zipping his bag, Acheron simply remained on his seat. The keys were still on the car's dashboard so he decided to make the time pass by listening to the songs from the radio.

A few passed and nightfall arrived but the downpour hasn't been finished yet. The air outside the car was cold but Acheron remained inside the car's warm interior. Checking on his wristwatch, the time reads at 7 PM.

'Night time has arrived but the rain didn't stopped yet.' Acheron said. 'When will this would stop?'

He sighed and lifted his bag from the seat. As he lifted it, a small notepad fell from its secret pocket. Acheron then took it and inspects the notepad. There were no notes written on its blank pages yet and from this, an idea was drafted from his mind. Taking a ball pen from the dashboard, he wrote down his first note ever.

* * *

 _Day One - I was stuck in the middle of nowhere while heading for my camping trip to Pike Lake alone. A horrendous rainfall flooded the path that I drove through and my car got stuck in the mud as a result. I couldn't contact Splero nor anyone else since my smartphone was broken. I checked the car for some extra supplies to supplement my other reserved camping supplies that I been carrying along, built a raincatcher outside and rested for nightfall. Just as dusk settled, the rain hasn't stopped yet. Guess I should waited out for it to stop, then. If the rain stopped later on, I'm going to walk out of this mess by daybreak._

* * *

After he wrote down his note, the red fox stows the notepad and pen away in his bag. Sighing, he switched the car's radio off, reclined his seat and relaxed. Outside, the strong rain and winds rages on. The trees far away were swaying so much that its branches could come off. The wind howls and echoes through the night skies. No stars and not even the moon was visible.

'Rain, rain, go away.' Acheron chanted. 'Come again another day.'

Feeling bored, he manage to grab some newspapers. The news headlines were like the same as in the ordinary days. Taxation, chat shows, national happenings and even other literacy nonsense were on the papers. Why would such boring things were on the news headlines nowadays? Literally, he really wanted something else in mind.

As he checked the last page, Acheron saw a recent article about a missing person. The article reads...

* * *

 ** _Missing Person_**

 ** _Name: Millie S. Miles_**

 ** _Age: 21 years_**

 ** _Gender: Female_**

 ** _Species: Red fox_**

 ** _Appearance: Wearing red shirt, black shorts with blue stripes and leather gloves._**

 ** _Last seen: In the road leading to Pike Lake. Walking while carrying a backpack._**

 ** _In case of anyone who knows her whereabouts, call on 459-501-2389._**

* * *

On the same article was a picture of the missing vixen. Her caramel-like complexion, braided red hair and blue eyes makes Acheron infatuated.

'Holy shit.' Acheron cursed. 'She's so beautiful. I can't believe such a beauty could go missing.'

He sighed before folding the newspapers and keeping it on his outdoor backpack. Yawning, he reclined his back.

'Alright, then.' He said. 'Time for some shut-eye for now.'

Acheron switched the interior car lights off, closes his eyes and slept.


End file.
